His Birdie
by MockingCody
Summary: Drabble. What if Fury granted Clint to speak with Bobbi? Warning: Character Death ; Hawkingbird


**His Birdie**

**What if Fury had granted Clint to speak with Bobbi?**

* * *

Clint Barton stood before Fury, with a hardened expression. "Can I see her or not?"

Fury gave his former agent a once over with a glare. "What is it that you want to speak to her about, Barton?"

"I just want to thank her." Clint widens his blue eyes for emphasis.

Fury stares back at the Avenger for a moment before sighing, "Fine, but if you're trying to get information out of her so help me—"

"I just want to thank her" Clint repeats annoyed.

* * *

Bobbi Morse walks inside the room where the archer sat. "Hey, Sport" The blonde greets him with a smirk. Who we going after this time, Madame Masque?

Clint smirks back at her banter. "Nah, I just wanted to talk" The violet-clad man leaned back in his chair, smirk still present.

Bobbi gives him a puzzled look before taking the seat across from him. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Clint sighs before leaning forward again, "I actually wanted to thank you".

"For what?" The blonde smiles a mischievous smile. Clinton Barton never thanked anyone.

"Hmph, you're enjoying this. I wanted to thank you because you didn't run. You stayed and helped me fight. Any other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent probably would have left and called for back-up, but you didn't." He pauses, "That takes guts, Birdie"

Bobbi's smile turns into a softer one, "I've never been one to flake out on duties. Guess I'm not a normal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent"

Clint nods, "You should be an Avenger. We don't leave our own in the middle of battle."

Bobbi gives a uncomfortable look, "I'd probably die to be honest, the whole superhero gig isn't me."

Clint's eyes widen, "I wouldn't let you die."

Bobbi just smiles, "You're welcome by the way."

Clint nods before standing, "One more thing, Widow saved me."

Bobbi gives him a confused look, "She saved you?"

"Yep. She also could've left me" He gives a far off look, obviously thinking about Natasha, "Guess I just gotta wait"

Bobbi hides her disappointment pretty well, "That's great."

Clint gives her a smile, with those blue eyes she loves shining. He places a hand on her shoulder. "See you around, Birdie."

With that he left. Barbara Morse places her hand on the shoulder he touched. Oh how she wish she was his. Oh how she wanted to be 'His Birdie'.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Bobbi had done what he asked, she was an Avengers. Now here they were, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Mockingbird fighting the demon known as Mephisto.

"Clint, Morse. Keep fighting! I'm going to try to catch them by surprise!" Natasha yelled over the fight.

The two Avengers nodded, as they fought naturally against the horde of demons. Clint with his arrows, Bobbi with her staff.

She was surprised when he began small talk during a fight.

"Hey Birdie, this reminds me of the time we fought Hydra. Of course your costume is even better. He flirted.

Bobbi just rolled her eyes as her staff connected to a demon's face, knocking it down. "Clint, now's not the time to—"

"CLINT!" They both heard Natasha's shout over the demon's moans.

It only took a second for Bobbi to realize Clint was just shot at, by Mephisto no less.

She did the only thing she could do, she jumped.

All she felt was burning.

"BOBBI!" Her sight was fading slightly as Clint screamed, she sees him kneel over her, she feels him pick her up. She feels his heart pumping in his chest as he cradles her.

She also hears Mephisto's cries in the background, Natasha is clearly winning.

"No.. No… Stay with me" Clint looked at her face and cupped her cheek. She wanted to kiss him.

"Come on Birdie, please don't die like this, please." She winces when as Clint screams for help.

She of course doesn't wince when she coughs up blood. Through the coughing she does manage a few words, "It's alright—" more coughs, "sport".

Her body begins to shake, it's clear it's shutting down. "I'll always be your Birdie".

Those were Barbara Morse's final words.

Clint sat there cradling her lifeless form, as team gathers around.

Natasha leans down and places a hand on his shoulder.

Nothing else is said.


End file.
